The present invention relates to chirp radio communication systems and, more specifically, the invention relates to increasing the number of transmitters, or users, that can be simultaneously accommodated in the communication system and the data capacity of a chirp radio communication systems without requiring additional radio frequency bandwidth.
Many radio communication systems require predetermined bands of radio frequency for accomplishing communications. The frequency bandwidth required for accomplishing communications depends on a plurality of factors. A primary factor is the required data capacity of the communication system. In a chirp radio communication system, a choke-point for data capacity is typically the ability of the system to correlate and detect chirp signals.
In general, increasing frequency bandwidth increases data capacity and allows more users to be simultaneously accommodated in the communication system. However the amount of radio frequency available for public use is limited. The available radio frequencies may be regulated and licensed by the U.S. Government. Regulations may limit the acquisition and licensing of frequency bands. In addition, the cost of acquiring frequencies appears to have substantially increased over the years.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for increasing data capacity of the communication system without requiring additional bandwidth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel system for increasing the number of transmitters or users that can be simultaneously accommodated in the communication system operating within a geographic area without increasing frequency bandwidth.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel chirp radio communication having plural transmitters transmitting chirp radio signals of different slopes as a method of increasing the data capacity.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.